Sinful Distractions
by LiveLaughLove72
Summary: Caroline is once again forced to distract Klaus while the gang betrays him. Only this time, things go much further than planned. Mild sexual content, nothing too smutty. Fluffy! Two-shot until further notice.
1. Part 1

**Hey guys! So, I have a new**** fluffy one-shot for you all! I'm probably going to start posting a lot more of these. Sometimes I'll also add a quote relevant to the story at the beginning. The story is set in Season 5, but Klaus never left. The whole Hayley thing never happened. Also, Katherine never stole Elena's body. It may also turn into a two-shot, it depends. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

_"The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender." - Emil Ludwig_

* * *

"Why me?" Caroline exclaimed, curling her hands into fists. She stomped her foot like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Every time they needed a distraction for Klaus, she was always hired. It didn't matter if she wanted to or not, nobody really cared about her opinion. As long as what she did benefited them, they couldn't care less. She felt like a puppet for them, and it pissed her off that her own wants weren't a concern for the rest of the group.

"Because Klaus is in love with you," Damon explained like it was so obvious.

Elena joined in, "Yeah, and to be honest, it's kind of creepy."

Once again, Elena had turned her humanity off. Normally, she wouldn't have said something like that. It wasn't like she was the only one thinking it, but she was usually respectful about someone's feelings. Even Klaus's. But she had flipped the switch again, and she didn't have the heart to respect anyone lately. After the group had found out Bonnie died, she couldn't take the pain of losing her best friend. Even though they got Bonnie back, Elena was still gone. She didn't want to turn her humanity back on because she was afraid to face the guilt. She'd killed so many people, and she didn't want to own up to it.

"Listen, Caroline," Stefan captured her attention. "I know you hate it, but we need you to distract Klaus, so we can buy Rebekah some time. She needs to get that dagger from him. It's the only way."

Caroline sighed. "For how long?"

"We'll let you know when she has it," Tyler replied, standing off in the corner of the Salvatore living room. He'd been avoiding her for the past few weeks, trying hard not to even spare a glance her way. The two had broken up because of Klaus, who'd put a wedge between them. Every time Tyler left, Caroline just grew closer and closer to Klaus. By the time her boyfriend had returned, the spark was gone. It wasn't long before they called it quits. Things were just awkward from that point on.

She turned her gaze back to Stefan, snapping, "Why does she need it anyway?"

"Because, Blondie, we need her alive," Damon explained with a roll of his eyes. "She's the only one who kept Elena sane last time she had her switch flipped. We can't have Klaus daggering her. She needs to protect herself."

The blonde exhaled, air hissing its way through her clenched teeth. She really did not want to have to go distract Klaus today. Besides, he always knew what she was doing. He never bought it. What was the point? But she had to help her friends, she had to help _precious _Elena Gilbert. Otherwise, the doppelganger would currently be on a murderous rampage. So, deciding it was for the good of the group, she pursed her lips and nodded to their request.

Caroline made her way out of the house, yelling over her shoulder, "You owe me for this!"

* * *

Knocking on Klaus's front door, she bit her lip, wondering what she was going to do this time. Did they really think she could distract a thousand year old Original with a toss of her blonde curls? It wasn't possible.

Yet when he opened the door, she was greeted with a dimpled smile, happy to see her, as always.

"Caroline," Klaus addressed her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I...um...," she scrambled for an excuse as to why she was there. She really needed to start thinking her plans through beforehand. "I thought I was always welcome." When in doubt, go with snark.

He narrowed his eyes at her, and a blush rose to the surface of her skin, giving her pale cheeks a rosy glow. She felt like he could see straight through her. But instead, he just grinned wickedly and stepped aside, opening the door further for her to enter.

Caroline strutted into the house, turning around to face him. "I wanted to ask you a favor," she lied.

Klaus smirked, entering his living room. He plopped down in a leather chair and raised his head to meet her gaze. She stood just under the arch into the room, uncomfortable being alone with him. Yes, they had grown closer in Tyler's absence, but that devilish glint in his eye was still a bit too much for her. They both knew that she was attracted to him, but it didn't mean she was going to jump into his arms. In fact, she had no plans to do anything about it.

He, however, was determined to get her to act on her feelings.

"Anything, love," he responded as she took a few hesitant steps in his direction.

Finally, Caroline took a seat on the couch in front of him, averting his gaze the entire time. She needed to start talking. She had to keep him distracted so he wouldn't hear Rebekah sneaking in to steal the dagger. But how? " I...," she trailed off, racking her brain. Soon enough, an idea came to her. It was something she really did not want to do, but if it kept him distracted, so be it. She had to help Elena. So, she made up another lie.

"Um, you see, there's this ball at Whitmore," she started, capturing his attention. "And...well, I just thought...since you're so good at dancing...could you, um, help me improve my dancing skills?"

Honestly, Klaus was disappointed. He had been hoping she'd come to ask him to accompany her, since she didn't really have anyone to take anyway. Jesse was dead, Tyler and her broke up...that left Klaus, right? It wasn't like she could go to a ball with her "girlfriends", as she called them. There wasn't another guy on the side, was there?

Oh, well. He'd take what he could get.

Rising to his feet, Klaus strolled over to his stereo and turned on some classical music. He turned to meet her eye, and, to her surprise, she found her palms were sweating. Why was she nervous?

Without a word, he held his hand out to her, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his strawberry red lips. "May I have this dance?" he inquired.

"Oh, don't seem so smug," she scolded, grabbing his hand. "I wouldn't have come to you if I'd have known you would act like...well, you." Wow, way to be clever, Caroline.

Klaus just rolled his eyes playfully and spun her into his arms. It took her breath away, and suddenly, she was only inches away from his face. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, and his mesmerizing eyes burned into hers. Suddenly, time started to move again as they began swaying to the music, their gazes locked the entire time.

"I thought you'd had training, Miss Mystic Falls," he said with a smirk.

Despite how much she resisted, Caroline couldn't help but let the corners of her lips turn up in a slight smile. "Well, you're, like, a billion years old, so dance lessons from you really couldn't hurt." Damn it, she should've thought her excuse through.

He chuckled at her, and the melody sent an uncalled for shiver down her spine. It was difficult to be this close to him. They had grown much closer as friends, but he was still the bad guy. The evil villain with sandy blonde curls, devious dimples in his wicked grin, scorching blue eyes, oh-so-kissable lips, and a perfect, muscular body that was holding her so close, she could feel his heart beat against her chest. The thick tension between the two was overwhelming, and it took everything she had not to just jump his bones already.

_Two words, Forbes,_ she thought. _Will. Power._

Suddenly, Klaus dipped her down, gazes locked the entire time. Maybe it hadn't been such a bright idea to ask him to teach her how to dance. She already knew how, so basically, she was just giving him the chance to make a move on her. Not very smart at all. He began to lower his lips down onto hers. They were just about to make contact, and Caroline found her eyes widening at his bold move, but not pulling away. His soft lips just barely brushed hers, and then...

_BAM! _A loud boom struck the house, and Caroline coughed, turning her face.

Klaus lifted her back up, letting go of her body with a puzzled crease in his forehead. Quietly, he tip-toed over to where the sound was coming from, listening intently for it to return. Caroline knew it was Rebekah, but she had no clue what to do. She couldn't let the girl get caught!

"Klaus, what are you doing?" she questioned, playing dumb.

"Shh," he whispered, holding out a finger behind him as he continued to follow the long-gone noise.

Caroline crossed her arms, furrowing her brow in frustration. "Did you just shush me?"

"I'm sorry, but there is someone in my home," he snapped, turning to face her. "I would very much like to see what kind of an imbecile would be so idiotic as to trespass on my property, so if you would please quiet down?"

Skipping over to him, the blonde grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. She even went so far as to lace her fingers through his. "I thought you were supposed to be teaching me how to dance."

"Caroline," he muttered irritably. "You know how to dance, so why don't we just cut to the chase. You're trying to distract me. Don't take me for a fool," he warned.

"No, I'm not," she denied. "Why can't you accept that maybe I just want to be your friend?"

"Don't raise your voice at me," he instructed. Klaus returned to following the sound from before, determined to find whatever Caroline was keeping from him. Her choice of distraction this time had been fairly intelligent, he'd admit it. But not enough to hide the truth from him.

Caroline was panicking. She couldn't let him find Rebekah! No matter what, she could not let him leave. This was for her friends, this was to help save Elena. How would they react if she just threw it all away? There had to be some way to keep his attention on her, some way to make him forget the bam that resulted from Rebekah's carelessness. Then, it came to her. She wasn't going to like it, but if it helped her friends, she'd do whatever it took. Utilizing her vampire speed, she appeared before Klaus, taking him by surprise.

Without warning, Caroline reached her hand to the back of his neck and forced his lips down upon hers.

Klaus was shocked. He couldn't even respond to the unexpected kiss, so Caroline took the lead. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Finally, he put his hands on her waist and reacted to her by moving their lips in synch.

At first, it was just a distraction. But then...that kiss was amazing. Caroline had never felt more free, more alive. Every nerve ending in her body was a live wire, she could feel the electricity passing between them. She pulled away, gazing up at him through her long lashes, and she knew right then that there was no going back. She had finally surrendered to him, gave in to her attraction and desire. This had never been about helping her friends, it had been about getting to spend time with him. Sure, the girl had put on a good show, a hard exterior, but inside, she had never felt something so strong.

Well, in that moment, she had drawn the curtains. The show was over.

Once again, she pressed her lips to his, her tongue demanding entrance. He allowed her in, both of them wrestling for dominance over the kiss. Her fingers tangled themselves in his curls. They were both losing themselves in the magic of the moment. Both had kissed many people, but this was so much different. All those lies about seeing fireworks within a kiss became true. Maybe it was because they had been building up to this moment for such a long time. Maybe it was because he was in love with her. Although she wasn't quite there yet, this surrender brought her closer to him, closer to that.

Suddenly, Klaus had her pinned against the wall, and she let out a breathless laugh against his swollen lips. He held her wrists above her as he left a trail of rough, scorching kisses down her neck. His stubble scratched her soft skin, and she found herself relishing in the feeling. It felt right to be with him in this way. So, she took a bold move. The girl freed her wrists and lifted his face from her neck, forcing him to look her in the eye.

Hoisting herself up, Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist, crashing her lips down on his once more. He sighed against her, holding her between the wall and his body. His hands traveled all over her body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. "Klaus," she mumbled against his mouth. He pulled away for her to speak, leaving her lips bruised from his hard kiss, before continuing his assault down the side of her face, nipping playfully at her ear.

Instead of telling, however, Caroline decided to show him what she wanted. She grabbed the fabric of his shirt in her fists before ripping it open to reveal his bare, muscular chest. He let the clothing fall to the floor as he zipped into his bedroom, her form still wrapped around his body. It wasn't long before he had her on the bed, desire obvious in her face. Klaus placed one more kiss, soft and gentle this time, on her lips. Then, he helped her out of her clothing, sucking and biting at her burning flesh. She did the same, and they lay there for a moment, naked, silently asking each other if this was what they wanted. She nodded, never taking her eyes from his. And in that moment, sex was so much more than just sex. This was her final surrender.

She'd finally given up the fight.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Rebekah groaned aloud at the revolting noises coming from her brother's bedroom. She had been utterly shocked when Caroline had kissed her brother, and then downright repulsed. The Original sister hadn't meant to make a noise, but her fear of her brother's wrath had made her shaky. Once she'd gotten the dagger, she'd tripped and fell to the floor. It was the worst mistake she'd ever made.

However, her mistake was being covered up nicely, judging by the growls and moans coming from upstairs.

She had never been in this situation before. On one hand, she felt incredibly disgusted, and she longed to get out of there, so she could vomit in peace. But on the other hand, she was happy for her brother. He'd always wanted love, but he could never open himself up to it. His family had neglected him, pushed him away, and so he didn't think he deserved one. And now here she was, betraying him, as always.

It had to stop.

Yes, Klaus had stabbed Rebekah in the back - literally - several times. But they were family. Always and forever, family above all. Did that mean nothing nowadays? If she didn't take a stand to end these feuds, who would? How would it ever stop? How could they ever truly be a family if there was no forgiveness?

So Rebekah decided to leave the dagger there. She trusted Nik. Sure, he'd proven her wrong to do that, but if Caroline could forgive her brother, why shouldn't she? Even if he did take a stand against her once more, he was her flesh and blood. She loved him, and no matter how much NiKlaus pushed her away, he loved her, too. So, she would not take the weapon. Instead, she would forgive and forget. Maybe it was because of Caroline's new forgive and forget policy, maybe it was because she couldn't stand to get away from the desperate sighs from the bedroom, but she would leave the dagger for him. She would not betray him again.

Although Rebekah was forgiving him, it didn't mean she would put all her faith in him right off the bat. It had to be earned. But now, she finally saw that NiKlaus could be redeemed. She would help him seek out redemption, along with Elijah and - hopefully - Caroline. With that girl, maybe he would really be happy. Maybe he could really be worthy of trust.

Or it was just a bunch of crap and she was being foolish. Again.

But for once, Rebekah didn't worry. She laid the dagger and its ash back where she had found it, and darted out of the house with lightning speed. She had learned two things today. The first was that NiKlaus was indeed redeemable.

The second was to never trespass on someone's property again. Ever.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Caroline returned to college, trying to keep her mind off of what happened. She didn't regret it. In fact, she was proud of it. Caroline Forbes: The girl who had sex with the most powerful creature on earth. Incredible, mind-blowing sex, but sex nonetheless.

She just didn't want to think about it because if she did, she'd feel guilty about leaving Klaus hanging. She hadn't told him where this left their relationship, she hadn't even informed him when she'd come back from college to see him again. The only thing she had said was that she didn't regret it, and she wasn't going to act as if it never happened. The blonde had been raised to be proud of the choices she'd made, and this was one of them.

As she entered her dorm room, she found Elena and Bonnie sitting side-by-side on one of the beds. Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion at their intense glares and crossed her arms, daring them to say whatever they needed to. They had no idea what happened, what were they being so judgmental about? Elena had her emotions off, how could she possibly be angry with her?

"We know," the girls said in unison, narrowing their eyes at her.

Uh-oh.

* * *

**Okay, so I guess this is going to be a two-shot. Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome! I love you guys! Please check out my one-shot Born to Die and my chapter story Her Dark Sides. Both are about Klaroline! Anyway, thanks for reading! See you next time!**

**- Raina**


	2. Part 2

**Hey guys! So here's part two of Sinful Distractions! While writing part one, I was listening to the song "This Life" by Ryan Huston. You guys should really check it out, it reminds me of Klaroline! Then, for part two, I was listening to Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider's cover of Clarity by Zedd. If you listen to it while reading this, it makes the story much more magical, trust me. Anyway, on with the chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"I think perhaps love thrives on unlikely circumstances and chance: life thrives on these principles, and is life not love? And love not life?" - Brandon Boyd, White Fluffy Clouds: Found Inspiration Moving Forward_

* * *

Caroline furrowed her brow in false confusion. "Know what?" she inquired, ducking her head so the girls could not see the blush on her cheeks. How could they have a clue what happened? She sure as hell hadn't told anyone. In fact, she'd just gotten back to Whitmore! She'd left Klaus's house that morning, packed her things at her house, and drove straight back to college. Unless Klaus had told them, there was no way they could know anything.

Elena and Bonnie exchanged an annoyed look. Judging by their expressions, they weren't buying her dumb act. "Don't pretend to be clueless," Elena lectured. "You know exactly what you did."

"Why are you angry anyway?" the blonde demanded. "I thought you had your humanity switch flipped."

The doppelganger just lowered her head, her brown locks flowing down around her face like a waterfall. "So what?" she mumbled. "Doesn't mean I can't be unhappy with the fact that you betrayed us."

"Yeah, Care, how could you?" Bonnie questioned.

Caroline rolled her eyes at their attempt to make her feel guilty. "You're not going to get an apology," she said nonchalantly, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Why?" Elena asked, genuinely curious. "Because, somehow, your happiness is more important than mine?"

"What the hell does this have to do with your _happiness_, Elena?" she spat. "I give you everything! Time, money, trust, a helping hand, but all I ever receive is death! If I'd never been involved with you, if I had _never_ been your friend, I wouldn't have to deal with all this shit. Why are you acting as if I'm putting my life above yours?"

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief, mouth open. "How can you not realize what you've done?"

"What did I do, Bonnie?"

"You let Rebekah sneak out without the dagger! Now, Elena won't have anyone to watch over her as she struggles with her switch flipped! God knows Rebekah was the only one who could get through to her. And as soon as she takes one step out of line, Klaus will literally stab her in the back! AGAIN! How could you let this happen? You were supposed to be distracting him!"

And that's when Caroline understood. They weren't judging her for sleeping with Klaus. In fact, they had no clue as to what went down between her and the sexy hybrid. They were accusing her of letting Rebekah go without taking the dagger with her. She didn't know that Rebekah hadn't grabbed it. She had been a little...occupied at that moment. How was she supposed to know? Even if she did, how was she supposed to make the Original take the weapon with her?

Caroline took a few slow, hesitant steps to the bed across from the one her friends were sitting on. She took a seat in front of them, sighing and dropping her head into her hands. Her fingers clenched her blonde curls as she realized what she was doing. This could either be one of the best decisions of her life or the worst.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," she began, unable to lift her gaze to them.

"Well, if it can explain how you could betray us like this, then please, spit it out," Bonnie snapped.

Caroline finally raised her eyes to Elena's, staring at her with a guilty look. She did not regret her decision, she wasn't ashamed of what she did, but she just didn't want to hurt Elena's feelings. Then again, her friend didn't have feelings right now, so what was the point of worrying? "Elena," she addressed her.

"What?" the girl spat in a tone of acid.

"Do you remember when you invited me and Bonnie over so you could tell us that you," she paused, swallowing her disgust, "slept with Damon?"

Elena solemnly nodded. Although her humanity was off, deep down, she longed to have those emotions back. She wanted to feel loved, safe, warm, happy again. But by flipping her switch again, the bad would come along with the good. There would be the pain, guilt, shame...every negative thing she'd ever felt would be magnified tenfold. It would be too much. She couldn't come back.

"Well...I need to tell you guys about something...like that...," Caroline professed.

"Wait, you slept with Damon?" Bonnie questioned, grimacing in revulsion. "I thought you hated him."

"Eww!" she exclaimed. A shiver ran down her spine at the utterly horrible thought. "No, nothing like that. Well...actually...it's kind of like that. I slept with someone," she confessed. "A bad person, too. Just not Damon..."

Elena rolled her eyes. "That's the big secret?" she asked, unimpressed. "Lame."

"Caroline, I don't speak riddles. Who was it?"

Caroline bit her lip, wondering if she should just back out now. No. She couldn't. Her future was in the hands of this confession. She had to get her feelings for him off her chest in order to truly admit them to herself. As she thought about what she was admitting, a blush crept up her face once again. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to the burning touch of his fingers, his gentle yet hard kisses on her swollen lips, the warmth of his body... It had been amazing to be with him in that way, and she almost forgot about what she was talking about with her friends.

Finally, she sighed, gazing down at the floor, "It was Klaus."

Bonnie outright gasped, and even Elena seemed a bit shocked. Both were not very...appreciative of her choice in men, to say the least.

"That's why I couldn't make Rebekah take the dagger with her!" she explained in a rush, eager to get the words out. Maybe her ramblings would distract them from what she did.

_Let's face it,_ she thought, _I am pretty good at distractions._

"I was kind of...busy," she continued. "I know-"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Bonnie once she found the words to speak. "How did this even happen?"

"Well...," Caroline started. "I was being forced to distract him. I didn't know what to do, so we started dancing. Then, we heard a bang from downstairs because of Rebekah's clumsiness, and he was about to go find the noise. So, before he could, I grabbed him and kissed him. There wasn't any other way for me to distract him. In a way...," she finally finished, catching her breath, "I was kind of helping you guys."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Yeah, helping us how? By whoring yourself around for the greater good of the team?"

Caroline scoffed, "No! I was not whoring myself around, I wanted to sleep with him!"

"Why, because you're feeling lonely since Tyler dumped you?"

"No, I wanted to sleep with him because I'm in love with him!"

A silence settled over the room, and Caroline couldn't even find the words to back herself up. She didn't even realize how true the words were until they were spoken aloud. Once they left her lips, the lips that had been so gently kissed by Klaus, she was overcome with an immense amount of love. She'd never felt it before but only because she put up her own wall. Not only did it shield her feelings from the gang, it shielded her feelings from herself. From Klaus.

Bonnie broke the silence, shouting, "What?" in disbelief.

But Caroline was already off the bed, opening the door to exit her dorm room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Elena inquired snarkily.

She turned and smiled at her friends. "To tell _him_."

* * *

Caroline reached his door, grinning at the thought of seeing him again. She'd ditched the girls, no matter how many times they hollered after her. Once she'd gotten in her car, she had blasted the radio, tuning out their opinions. Strangely enough, Clarity by Zedd was playing. And that was it for her. She couldn't stop laughing in delight. Their love was insanity, but truthfully, it was everything she wanted.

Klaus was her clarity.

So, when she lifted a trembling hand to knock on the door, she felt it wasn't good enough. She needed a dramatic entrance to show Klaus how she really felt. Caroline burst through the door, giggling at her silly actions. She could hear his startled growl from his art studio. The blonde used her vampire speed to appear in front of him then as he was studying a painting.

The corners of his lips were tugged up in a playful smirk, but she didn't give him the time to ask about her whereabouts. Caroline grabbed a fistful of Klaus's sandy blonde curls, forcing his lips upon her own. She immediately deepened the kiss, their tongues wrestling once again for dominance over the kiss, just like the night before. There was such a strong sense of déjà vu, they both were a bit overwhelmed. Then again, when were they not overwhelmed with sensation when they were together?

Caroline removed her lips from his, staring back up at him with a grin. She ran her hands through his dark curls once more, in love with the feeling of his soft hair tickling her fingers. She took that moment to inspect the man in front of her. His blue-green eyes twinkled with childlike delight, and his strawberry red, plump lips parted, slightly bruised from her hard kiss. He smiled at her inspection of him, and those adorable dimples she loved so much appeared on his face. Caressing the side of his face, she relished in the sensation of his stubble slightly scratching at her skin.

"What was that for?" he inquired playfully. Klaus was so relieved. He thought she would regret what had happened. He'd been so afraid she'd leave him, so afraid she'd want to leave this all behind.

Caroline just bit her lip, trying to contain herself. This strong feeling towards him left her giddy, and she could not stop smiling. "I love you," she laughed.

Klaus's face became dead serious. The smirk dropped from his face, and the glimmer in his eyes was replaced with a fierce need. He wrapped his arms around her torso, lifting her up to kiss her lips again, deepening it after only seconds of contact. The utter sweetness of the moment made tears of joy come to her eyes. She was with Klaus, kissing him deeply and passionately, and she had never felt more empowered, yet safe.

This new love was thrilling. She had taken a chance, given in to the unlikely circumstances, and was now the happiest she'd ever been. This was _true_ love. It wasn't like Matt's love that had kept her attended to and secure. It wasn't like Tyler's love, which was based mainly on sex and, somehow, comfort. She'd been seeking out help with her transition when she began to fall for Tyler. Now, she was a grown woman, fully empowered, and she knew exactly what she wanted, what she _needed_.

Caroline needed Klaus.

As he slowly placed her back down on the ground, they removed their lips from each other's, gasping for air. Both of them let out a breathless laugh. Klaus placed light kisses all over her face. Her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, all covered with feather-light kisses from him. She couldn't help but giggle, and he chuckled at her glee. Finally, he stopped pulling away slightly before giving her an eskimo kiss, lightly rubbing their noses together. Their gazes locked, and he grinned.

"As I love you."

* * *

_The next morning..._

Rebekah burst through the door, rolling her eyes at Nik neglecting to welcome her inside. It wasn't like she needed to be invited in, but it would've been nice to at least be greeted. Of course, when she heard the snoring from the other room, she understood.

Flashing into his bedroom, she crossed her arms and stomped her heel on the ground. Immediately, his eyes shot open and he sat up, curls in a static mess.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he whispered furiously.

"I arrived here," she explained, "to wake you, I suppose. Elijah and I need to speak with you."

"And I need to get some rest," he snapped, flopping back down on the mattress.

Rebekah darted over to the side of his bed and instantly realized why he was so reluctant to get up. On the other side, golden tendrils of hair sprawled over the pillow in waves. The girl was not wearing any clothes, judging by her bare back, but the sheets covered any other signs of nudity. She was lying on her side, a slight smile dancing on her lips as she dreamt.

"Caroline?" Rebekah inquired. "Really?"

"I'd like to see you do better," he growled, his blue-green eyes remaining closed. "Besides, what's wrong with Caroline?"

"She's a neurotic baby vampire," she explained. "But Nik...that's not what I came here for. I should probably be thanking her, to be honest."

Klaus's eyes opened slowly as he raised an eyebrow, daring her to speak what was on her mind. "Well, as you can see, she's a little tired at the moment. As am I," he admitted with a smug smirk. "We had a rather long night."

Rebekah groaned in disgust. "Forget it. You're impossible."

"No, please, sister, enlighten me with your sudden change of heart," he teased.

She pursed her lips, flipping her hair to the side with a toss of her head. "Since bloody Caroline of all people can look past every horrible thing you've ever done," she began, trailing off at the end. Sighing, "I've decided that maybe your redemption isn't such a far-fetched idea as I thought."

"I have no wish to be redeemed," he professed without the slightest inkling of sarcasm.

"You're a liar, Nik," she accused. "You pretend that you have no regrets and feel no guilt, but I see that it's there. You're not heartless. Otherwise, you wouldn't be in love with that petite little blonde sleeping peacefully in bed with you."

"And what makes you so sure that I'm in love with her?"

"The fact that you haven't killed her yet."

Klaus rolled his eyes, exhaling irritably. "I don't kill a lot of people that I have no feelings for whatsoever."

Rebekah just laughed humorlessly at her brother covering up the way he felt about this one girl. "I see the way you look at her. Don't think I haven't noticed your infatuation with this woman the minute you laid eyes on her. She makes you laugh and smile, something we've all missed, Nik. We have longed for the day when you were happy again, and she brought that day forth. Do not act as if she means nothing to you. Every time you have something positive in your life, you destroy it by pretending it has no value. I will not let you do that this time. Nor will Elijah."

Klaus just stared at her, unable to speak. She was correct, wasn't she? Although his sister loved him unconditionally, he betrayed her repeatedly. He pushed her away, and he pushed away Elijah when he attempted to redeem his little brother. How would he not pull the same thing with Caroline?

"Which is why we've chosen to leave," Rebekah confessed.

He felt like she'd just plunged a stake through his heart. She had only just announced that she and Elijah wanted to save him from himself, but now they were going to abandon him once again? "You're leaving me?" he muttered, disguising the hurt in his voice by lowering it.

"No, Nik," she denied. "We're leaving _with_ you." At his quick glance towards the other blonde, she added, "And Caroline."

"I don't want to leave," he lied.

She called him out on his fib. "Would you please tell the truth for once? You're miserable here! I can see it in your face. You despise being the most hated person in all of Mystic Falls, so why don't we just leave this place? It will give you and Caroline the chance to talk things over."

Klaus licked his lips, thinking about how she would react to such a spontaneous request. "I can't just expect her to drop everything and leave, Rebekah!"

"We'll protect each other!" she exclaimed. "You love her, Nik! And we love you. She's part of the family now. Our love extends to her, even though I absolutely loathe her. We will protect her from any harm, help her with whatever she needs. We can protect her from you if need be."

There it was. The root of the problem.

"So this entire plan was made in order to shield the woman I love from the very person who would put her above all?" he questioned, his rage bubbling to the surface like lava in his veins.

"You really think," she said, her tone like acid, "that I care one bit about that girl? I don't! But you love her, and I care about you. Elijah and I both do. So, we have placed our protection over her as well."

"Yes, I understand that," he replied, the volume of his voice rising with each word. "But why would she need to be protected from me?"

"How many times have you bitten her, Nik? How many times have you hurt her?"

"I healed her in the end!"

"That's not the point!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Caroline's eyes shot open, and she stretched her pleasantly sore muscles. "What's all the ruckus about?" she mumbled in a sleepy tone. But as she rolled over to notice Rebekah towering over Klaus's side of the bed, the happiness drifted away from her. She was lying in the Originals' brother's bed in her birthday suit, along with her after sex glow that truly wasn't very hidden. Let's be honest, the hybrid did have a thousand years of experience. How do you hide how great sex was with him. But that was beside the point.

Caroline screeched at the top of her lungs.

She pulled the sheets over her head, face blushing scarlet due to her utter embarrassment. This was like if Elena had walked ever walked in on Bonnie and Jeremy after sex. Or Stefan walking in on Damon and all the skanks he'd slept with over the years.

Klaus just chuckled as he was amused by her reaction. She rolled her eyes at him. "How can you be so calm?" she hissed, her words muffled by the sheets she had strangled herself into.

"About what, sweetheart?" he asked playfully.

"The fact that your sister just caught us in your bed after...you know!" she exclaimed, refusing to say the word with Rebekah in the room. This was just too awkward. Her face was on fire with her shame.

"Caroline, I think you need to calm down. She's a thousand years old, it's nothing she hasn't seen before."

She poked her head out from under the covers, stealing a quick peek at the two of them. "And it doesn't bother you whatsoever that you are naked. In front of your sister. With _me_, of all people!"

Klaus laughed, "As you said, love, she's my sister. We've been through everything together. A thousand years, and you believe my sister has never seen me undressed?"

"That's disgusting."

"Well, I am a hybrid. When I transform back into a human, so to speak, I am undressed then as well," he reminded her. "You'd be a tad foolish to think Rebekah has never seen me nude."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Caroline begged, finally taking her head out from under the sheets only to bury her face in the pillow.

"Fine by me," Rebekah said. "Why don't we talk about our plan to ditch Mystic Falls for somewhere far more...tasteful. London, perhaps, or maybe even Australia. I'm just saying."

Caroline removed her head from the pillow, her puzzled gaze locking onto Rebekah. Her blonde curls were in a frizz, but her skin glowed with radiance. In fact, Klaus had never thought his love had looked more beautiful than in that moment. She had a twinkle in her eyes, a dazzling smile as she started to recite the words of the man beside her.

"How about Rome?" she asked, switching her eyes to the hybrid. "Or Paris?" Then, she gasped aloud, placing her hand on his knee that was covered by the sheets and squeezing it with excitement. "No, Tokyo!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, annoyed, but Rebekah had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. She truly was happy for her brother. Even if the girl was silly and utterly suffocating at some times, she was what Nik wanted. And family was to always come above all.

"Wait," Caroline uttered, her eyebrows kitting together as the gears in her brain started grinding together. "Why _are_ we leaving?"

Rebekah grinned at her, sitting down in a leather chair that wasn't very far from the bed. "Nik? Why don't you explain?"

"My siblings seem to think that I can't protect you."

"Oh, surely, that's not the whole reason," his sister encouraged.

Caroline dared him to speak further by arching one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Elijah and Rebekah want us to leave Mystic Falls behind so you and I can have a fresh start with you, and with them," he explained in a sigh.

She just pursed her lips, still tasting of his, and slowly nodded, coming to terms with the information. It was a lot to take in on just one day. Yes, she loved him, but she had just recently discovered her newfound feelings for him. Then again, they had been there all along, she was just too blind to see them. And what if, by staying in Mystic Falls, her friends would persuade her to build another wall around her heart? They hadn't exactly been supportive of her and Klaus.

There was also college and her family. She could get an education anywhere, and with Klaus as her boyfriend, (it sounded like such an immature term to identify him with) that wouldn't really be an issue. He had all the knowledge in the world. Besides, she hadn't really planned on doing anything with her degree. She had only wanted to go to college for the legendary experience which, as it turned out, wasn't as great as she'd thought. On the topic of her family, her mother loved her. No matter what choice she made, that would never change. She had finally made up her mind.

"All right," she stated. "Let's go."

* * *

Caroline rested her suitcase stuffed with everything she owned on his bed, sighing. She'd spent an hour straightening her hair to put it into a perfect ponytail that swayed as she walked. Her soft pink sundress with a thick, black ribbon underneath her breasts that tied in the back was supposed to be saved for a special occasion, but she wanted to impress Klaus with her choice of clothing. In fact, she had been trying desperately to make him happy, considering how glum he'd been acting ever since she'd agreed to go with them.

Today was the day. They were finally leaving. Although she'd decided to abandon her old life and start fresh with Klaus, he still hadn't even cracked a smile since that day. It didn't make any sense. How could she be making him unhappy?

He was still packing his things, stuffing clothes into suitcases while she sat on his bed, chewing her bottom lip. What was with him? He was wearing Stefan's signature serious vampire look, and he hadn't even spoken to her all day.

"Are you mad at me?" she finally asked, unable to take the silence any longer.

Klaus shook his head, not even bothering to make eye contact with her. "No, Caroline, I would quite like to think that I'm very sane," he remarked sarcastically. At last, he met her gaze with a smirk. She'd missed his smile so much, it nearly took her breath away in that moment.

"You know what I meant," she snapped. "Now's not a time to correct my grammar, Klaus."

He continued to pack his things. "I disagree. I think right now, as you have dropped out of college, is the perfect time to teach you things."

She darted across the room to stand between him and his wardrobe. "I'm serious," she declared. "What is going on with you?"

Again, Klaus just ignored her by reaching over her head to grab the rest of the clothes in the drawer. Walking over to the bed, he shoved them into his suitcase and forced it closed. An aching silence filled the room, and Caroline continued to chew her lip. However, before she could demand again to know what was wrong, he spoke.

"This isn't what you want," he stated as if it were a fact.

Her mouth literally popped open in response. She crossed her arms once she regained composure, raising her eyebrows. "And how do you know what I want?" she inquired in an icy tone towards his back.

He turned around to meet her demanding eyes. "Because I can see it in your face. You don't want to leave your friends, your home, or college. You want to stay here. And you don't want to be with me."

Caroline groaned at his constant lack of confidence. He could never believe that someone actually cared for him. How would she be with him if he couldn't accept that he was the one she wanted?

"Klaus," she finally said. Slowly stepping across the room, her peach pink heels, which matched her dress, clicked against the hardwood floor. She raised her hand to caress the side of his face. "I _want _to be with you. Why can't you see that?"

"How am I supposed to?" he questioned. "After everything that I've done to you, how can I accept that you've chosen me over everyone that you could have?"

"Everyone that _I _could have? Have you ever looked in a mirror?" She removed her hand from his skin to gesture with both at the masterpiece standing in front of her. "You're, like, perfect! And a thousand years old, so you're super intelligent. You speak like a freaking angel, and you're so sweet when you want to be. Not to mention you're a sex _God!_ And-"

Klaus cut off her words with a gentle, yet passionate kiss on her lips. She practically melted into his arms, knees turning to jelly as their mouths melded together. By the time she could react, he'd already pulled away. Caroline whimpered in response, but he only chuckled, moving his hands up to hold her face in his rough palms.

"Don't you see the effect you have on me when you do that?" she inquired in a whisper, still breathless from his kiss. "I feel like a silly schoolgirl around you!"

Klaus just laughed, reaching behind her head to remove her hair from its band. It fell down around her face, and she stared at him questioningly.

"I like it much better down," he explained. "That way I can do this." He tangled his hand in her soft, blonde locks, pulling her face up roughly to meet his. She gladly lost herself in the sensation of his kiss. He licked her lower lip, demanding access, which she willingly granted him. The atmosphere was charged with a dangerous amount of sexual electricity, even more so than the other two nights they had spent together.

He took his lips away, only to move them to her ear, biting and sucking playfully on her skin. He began to trail kisses down her jaw, throat, and neck, up and down as she breathed heavily. The slight scratching of his stubble and the heat of his breath distracted her from the fact that they were supposed to be ready to leave. His siblings would arrive in only a few more minutes, but she didn't care as she tangled her hands in his curls, gently tugging on his hair.

"A sex God, huh?" he mumbled against her skin, and she could feel him smiling.

Caroline's laugh bubbled through the room, light and airy, though stained with desire. "Yeah, well, you do have a thousand years of experience," she whispered.

"You're not too bad yourself," he admitted, and she grinned at his compliment.

She giggled, as his breath was tickling her flesh. "Stop that," she chuckled. "We have to get ready, and you're distracting me."

"Then consider this payback."

"You're so mean," she laughed.

"Really?" he asked. "How about this?" Klaus slid his hand up her thigh to wrap it around his waist, pushing her backwards onto the bed. Roughly, his hands tugged her dress upwards, and she relished in the fire that he set ablaze on her skin. Her hands fumbled with his belt buckle, and he pulled her tighter against his body, trying so desperately to get her as close as possible.

"I swear, you two are like rabbits!" Rebekah chastised.

The two had been so distracted with each other, they hadn't been paying attention to the Original's knocks on the door. They just smiled against each other's lips, to involved with themselves to care that they'd just been caught. Klaus pulled back, fixing his clothes and buckling his belt once again. He grinned at his sister, shrugging.

His sister rolled her eyes, marching across the room. "I can't leave the both of you alone for two seconds!" she exaggerated.

"I'm sorry," Klaus insincerely apologized. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

Rebekah just crossed her arms and sighed. "I hope you have everything together, because we're leaving in a few minutes. And please try to keep your hands off each other."

As she walked away, Caroline burst out laughing, falling back against the bed.

"What?" he inquired, enjoying her giggles.

She gazed at the ceiling, still chortling. "It's just," she explained, "I'm never going to get enough of this. I've never felt so...happy. Alive."

He joined her on the bed by crawling overtop her body, towering over her, and she just lost herself in his eyes. Klaus's hands were pressing onto the bed beneath them, and the weight of their bodies sunk them into the mattress. She reached her hand up to stroke his face before wrapping it around the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss her softly.

Klaus quickly complied, then rested his head against hers, enjoying the moment. This was everything he'd ever wanted. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words," he confessed with a relieved laugh.

"Why?" she inquired gently, trailing her index finger along his jaw.

"I want you to be happy with me, Caroline," he explained. "I want you to feel safe, comfortable, and loved. I've wanted you to desire for me to be there with you, always."

"You don't have to worry, Klaus," she whispered. "I've never wanted anything more than I want _you_."

"How do I know this isn't just another one of your distractions for me?" he questioned, obviously teasing by the smile tugging at the corners of his perfect red lips.

"Because I love you," she said. "Not just that, I'm _in_ love with you."

Klaus grinned, relishing in hearing those sweet words roll of her tongue. "I love _you_," he replied, kissing her on the forehead before finally rising up off the bed. He lent out a hand, and she grasped it, intertwining her fingers with his. Gently, he tugged her off the mattress.

"You know," she reminded him as they walked hand in hand to the door, "you forgot your suitcase."

"As did you," he responded playfully, flashing away to grab the bags. He darted back to her, locking his fingers with hers once again, their luggage carefully balanced in his other hand.

"You really need to stop distracting me," she muttered.

"On the contrary," he teased. "I think I should distract you more. Payback is definitely in order."

Caroline just laughed, a bubbly feeling in her chest. She had never been happier, and she swung their hands back and forth in time with their steps.

"Well, if it's as enjoyable as the past few nights have been...," she trailed off, biting her lower lip. Klaus turned to face her gaze, smirking at her beautiful face. After a few long moments of intense staring, she finally continued her sentence with a wide grin.

"You can distract me anytime."

* * *

**So was Part 2 as enjoyable as you thought it would be? I had a lot of fun writing this! So much fluff, I'm overcome with feels! God, I love Klaroline! Sorry it took so long to post, but I wanted it to be so good, you couldn't stop yourself from smiling. Did I succeed? Please review, and remember, constructive criticism is always welcome! I love you guys for being so supportive of this story! You win the award for Best Fans of 2014. Oh, who am I kidding? Best Fans of Eternity! Okay, well, thanks for reading! :) And remember, don't ever lose hope for Klaroline!**

**- Raina**

**P.S. Have you signed the Klaroline petition? If not, please do! Link is on my profile!**


End file.
